This disclosure is related to installation of electrical components in building walls, more particularly, to installation of support structure for line voltage and low voltage devices and the like. Existing electrical codes require containment of electrical switches and receptacles within electrical boxes. In new house or building construction, line current electrical boxes typically are attached to wall studs or joists before drywall or equivalent sheet material is applied to enclose the wall space. An opening is cut in the sheet material to accommodate the box or boxes that have been mounted in known positions. According to code, the enclosure of a line voltage electrical device must be in continuity with the wall substrate. Although low voltage applications, such as network communications, need not meet line voltage box requirements, means must be provided in the wall to provide appropriate access to internal wiring.
As the wall substrate, such as drywall, is fixed to the wall stud structure before installation of an electrical device can be completed, needs exist for efficiently locating and creating an opening in the substrate and for engaging the device in its enclosure. Cutting an opening in the wall substrate that is appropriately sized and placed can be time consuming. Difficulties exist in accurately locating a template to meet this need.
Conventionally, an electrical box is mounted to the wall stud so that the outer edge of the box is flush with the outer surface of the wall substrate, thereby meeting the code requirement for continuity. The installer must accurately locate the position of the box based on the wall substrate thickness. As various wall substrate thicknesses are in common use, a mounted box may need to be removed and reposition if the substrate thickness is not compatible.
The conventional procedures for installation of electrical boxes and formation of substrate openings therefore thus involve a considerable expenditure of time and effort. Needs exist for a more accurate and easier way to facilitate installation of electrical devices in building walls, both in the formation of the substrate opening and in the provision of support for the electrical devices.